


Masquerade Rose

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: Nonsexual Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Pamela really likes Harley's latest acquisition.





	Masquerade Rose

**Author's Note:**

> and with this, I have passed 200 works :D

Pamela was tending to the cactus in the kitchen. The silence of nature gave the home a serene amiability until it got interrupted by the energetic enthusiasm of Harley and her hyenas. The hyenas scampered off to get some water.

"Hey, Pam, look what I got at the shop! Oof!" Harley tripped over her roller skates in her haste to get to Pamela.

"Should I kiss it better?" Pamela smiled.

She'd intended to welcome her home with a kiss, but Harley's purchase—or theft, it might've been a theft—magnetized Pamela's attention away from Harley's glossy lips. Harley ducked her head coyly. She was wearing a masquerade mask with red and black roses. Harley was hardly a flower girl. Her style usually consisted of pop art, sassy sayings, and vibrant colors, but Pamela didn't expect how beautiful both her loves would be together.

"I saw it and thought of you!" Harley practically hopped over to wrap her arms around Pamela's neck. Their height difference was even more palpable up close. Harley was already small, but like this, she looked delicate. Pamela wanted to tend to her just like she tended to her greenhouse.

"Harley," Pamela said.

"Uh-huh?" Harley grinned. The hyenas returned and laughed.

"I would love to see you in the bedroom... in only that mask."

"Ooooh, yes!"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy the rest of Non-Sexual Kinktober 2019!


End file.
